Opposites endangered
by Futureauthor2000
Summary: what happens when the teams most bubbly,and the team's most reserved are kidnapped together? Will the team find them in time? Will Hotch be able to keep Garcia calm or will he loose his temper with her?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own criminal minds **

Garcia was in her office logging out of the system and making sure it was secure. She finished picked up her purse and walked toward the door when a janitor walked in.

"Oh,"she objected,"I already cleaned up in here you don't need to worry about it."

The janitor reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. Garcia looked him in the eye,"Please don't do this."

"Take me to agent Hotchner's office."

She went through the bullpen hoping someone was still there. No one was. Except for Hotch. Slowly she went up the stairs.

_Hotch is used to talking down unsubs._ She said to herself.

She started crying softly when she got to the door. She opened it and walked in.

Hotch was about to lecture her for not knocking,but when he looked up he decided that could wait.

"Who are you?"

You don't remember me but, you destroyed my life eleven years six months and three days ago. Now I'm here to make you pay."

Hotch thought about that year. The one person he could think of was a nine year old Danny Boone who had seen him kill both of his parents. It was out of self defense of course,but all he could think of for the rest of the month was the child who screamed,"You killed my mommy! You killed my daddy!"

Gideon had distracted him but those words haunted him to the point where he would go out of his way to not kill anyone. Even on occasions when that ment putting his team in danger.

"Danny,I understand that your mad,and I accept what ever you decide to do to me,but let her go. She wasn't even there. She's innocent."

"I know that and I'm truly sorry Penelope,"he said caressing her face. She flinched at his touch,"But I need you for insurance. If Arron escapes you will suffer a slow painful death."

Garcia gasped. She was obviously terrified. Hotch wanted more than ever to comfort her. Normally that would be Morgan,or JJ's forte,but he hated seeing anyone like this. Especially when it was someone who you could always count on to be the little ray of sunshine in a job where there was so much darkness.

Danny looked to Hotch,"Now we are going to walk to my car calmly as not to draw attention to ourselves."

He wrapped an arm around Garcia and led her out the sidewalk. Remembering wha he had said about trying to escape Hotch trailed behind. Nobody was there. The November air was cold and he could see Garcia shivering. Partially because of the cold and partially because she was petrified.

They got to a black pickup truck with tinted windows. He opened the front passenger side door for Garcia who silently got in. Then he gestured for Hotch to get in the back. He obeyed. In the time that it took their captor to search for whitnesses,Hotch had started to calm down Garcia. He but a caring hand on her shoulder and said,"Garcia everything is going to be okay. I promise. I am not going to let him hurt you."

Danny opened the door to the drivers seat looked to Garcia and said,"Penelope, why are you so scared? I'm only going to hurt you if Agent Hotchner tries something stupid."

And with that remark he started the car and the three of them drove off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch and Garcia were driven for two hours. Hotch had taken a seat in the middle so he could see the clock on the dashboard,and Garcia was staring out the window watching the buildings pass by until there were no buildings. Just trees. That was it. They were in the middle of nowhere. Then they stopped at a large cabin in the middle of the woods. Danny got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side door and grabbed Garcia's wrist. She tried to break free but his grip was to strong. They disappeared into the building. Hotch wanted to get out and run away but he didn't want to leave Garcia alone with this man.

Afew minutes later Danny walked back out,and opened the door. He smiled and said,"Ahh you really do care about your tech analysts. I was afraid I would have to hurt her,and I really don't want to. She seems like a nice lady."

He didn't even bother to hold on to Hotch. He knew he had control over him as long as he had Garcia. Hotch had promised that he wouldn't let her get hurt,and he intended to keep that promise. Danny led him to a staircase. He slowly walked down it. Then he heard a whimper and ran the rest of the way. Then he found Garcia on the floor chained to the wall. Two large men were on either side of her. Danny Shoved Hotch the rest of the way down the stairs. He fell to his knees at the bottom.

"I see you've met my asistants,Garcia,"Danny grinned,"These are Louis and Clarence. They were in my foster home. I invited them here because I could be easily overpowered by you,but I doubt you could take on both of them at the same time."

Hotch was grabbed by both of the large men and his left wrist was chained to the wall. He could stand but he couldn't get to Danny.

The man infront of him smiled and said,"Now,here are the rules. When I walk in you stand. When my asistants walk in you kneel on all fours. When I bring you food you eat. When I ask you a question you answer me honestly. Failure to comply from either one of you will result in harm to the other one do you understand?"

Hotch nodded,but Garcia was so scared she couldn't look up from the floor. Danny walked over to her so that his face was inches from hers. Then he cupped her chin,so she was forced to look him in the eye,"Garcia I told you that if you didn't answer my questions then I would have to harm agent Hotchner. Now I'm going to give you one more chance to spare your boss from pain. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes. I u-understand."

"Good Penelope,"he said patting her on the head,"I knew someone as weak as you could be trained."

"She's not weak,"Hotch argued.

"Oh please,Arron I did some profiling myself. Morgan,and Rossi were eliminated immediately. Only and idiot would try to overpower them. Then I looked at the other women. But they both know how to fight off criminals. Then that kid came up,but he's a genius there's no doubt he'd be able to find away out of his shackles. Then we found you,Penelope. You've never even been in the field. You can only work with computers,and there isn't a signal out here for miles. Your powerless.

The rest of the team had just gotten to Quantico,and Morgan was walking in with a worried look on his face,"Hey,has anyone seen Hotch or Garcia?"

Prentiss looked up,"No why?"

"Both their cars are here,but I haven't seen either one of them."


	3. Chapter 3

**I would just like to say that I was not saying that Penelope is weak in my last chapter. That's just what the unsub beleives. I prepare to prove him wrong.**

Hotch and Garcia sat in the dark silently for hours. Every once in a while Garcia would start to cry. Hotch was grateful that his restraints allowed him to comfort his friend.

"Garcia,"Hotch said,"I need you to do whatever he says. If you get the chance to escaped take it. Run to the trees. You might have to leave your high heels behind,"he said looking at her bright pink six-inch heels,"we passed a diner afew miles back try to go there if you can. Ask if you can use their phone and call the team."

"What about you?"she asked with her voice shaking.

"I don't care about me. I just have to keep you safe."

Just then Louis and Clarence walked into the room. Garcia,and Hotch got on all fours. Garcia stared at the dirt floor. Her tears turning it to mud. Hotch made eye contact with them. To show if they wanted to hurt someone he was right there.

Louis went to Garcia,"Look at me,"he said in an demanding voice.

Garcia tried to meet his gaze,but her face fell in histerics. Clarence walked to her and pulled her hair back,"he said to look at him you stupid bitch."

"Leave her alone,"Hotch said,"only a coward would pick on a tech-analyst when you have a physically fit profiler right here."

"You were warned that if you insulted us she would be harmed,"Louis said in a gruff voice and hit Garcia. She cried out in pain. The two men grinned at each other and walked out.

Hotch looked to Garcia. Her cheek was starting to bruise. He pulled her into a hug.

"Garcia I am so sorry. I shouldn't have provoked them."

"It's okay,"she said,"None of this is your fault."

The rest of the team had just seen the servalence video of Hotch and Garcia being kidnapped. Morgan clench his fists,when he saw the janitor point his gun at Garcia. Rossi's phone rang.

He held it to his ear.

"David,"said a very nervous Jessica,"Arron isn't home yet,and he promised Jack he'd be here for his soccer game."

"Hotch was kidnapped,along with our tech analyst."

"Oh God!"Jessica said. Then she hung up.

Jessica looked to her nephew,who was spinning his soccer ball in the air.

"Jack honey your dad is really sorry but he has to work late today,"she said trying not to scare him.

"He always has to work,"Jack mumbled,"maybe he should just quit making promises."


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch and Garcia were in the dark,talking. They were cold,tired, and scared,but they still had to stay calm,and conversation was a good way to do that.

"I just realized,"Hotch began,"I was supposed to be at Jack's soccer game today."

Garcia smiled at the chance to somewhat escape this room for a while,"I'm sure he understands. This is beyond your control."

"I made Jessica promise that she wouldn't tell Jack about the danger of my job. He probably just thinks I'm doing paperwork or something."

"I have my survivors group tonight. They don't even have an explanation,"she sighed,"Do you think we'll get out of here soon?"

"I'm sure we will,"Hotch smiled,"Morgan's probably destroyed the bullpen trying to find you."

"And Rossi's calmly searching through files."

L"Prentice is biting her nails."

"Jj is keeping everyone on task."

"And Rieds spewing out random facts,"they laughed together.

The door opened and Danny walked in. Hotch and Garcia stood up. Garcia looked him in the eye to show that she wasn't scared of him anymore. Danny was holding a tray that had toast,and bacon on it,and a bowl with just oatmeal.

"Penelope,I know you're a vegetarian,so I made you a breakfast with plenty of protein,but no meat."

"I don't have a spoon,"she said quietly.

"Oh you want a spoon? If you let me harm agent Hotchner I can go get one for you."

"No! No I don't need a spoon."

"That's what I thought,"he smiled,"you can sit down,"he put the bowl on the floor.

He looked to Hotch,"I hear you got Penelope hurt last night tsk tsk Arron I warned you not to do that."

"Shut up,"Hotch said through gritted teeth.

"Why? Does the truth hurt to much? Well how about this? On June 3rd,2004 you killed my parents,made me an orphan, destroyed my childhood,and ruined my life!"

"I know. It must have been traumatizing for such a young child to experience something like that. If I could go back and change it, I would in a heartbeat."

"Ha you're just saying that because you're chained to a wall. If you were free you would tell me some bull crap like you had to do it. As I recall I did get to throw a few punches in before that other agent pulled me off of you. However,I'm a little stronger than I was back then,and your in chains,"Danny kicked Hotch in the gut. Hotch grunted in pain. Garcia gasped. Danny laughed and walked out of the dark room.

Hotch just had the wind knocked out of him. He concentrated on breathing then he tried to speak,"Garcia you have to eat."

Garcia picked at the oatmeal with her fingers,then she just picked up the bowl and gulped some of it down. Hotch had recovered from the blow. Garcia sighed and looked at the ground,"he's right you know."

"About what?"

"I'm weak. If you were with anyone else you'd find a way to escape,but I'm just slowing you down."

"Garcia,you're not weak. You've survived more than most tech analysts,and you still manage to be the glue that holds us together."

Hotch looked at his own cuff,then at hers. They were the exact same size. His hand was significantly larger than hers.

"Garcia,"Hotch said in a low whisper,"try to slip out of your cuff."

She tried all she could to get out of it but it was to both huffed in frustration. Hot hot saw the toast begin to glitter. He grabbed Garcia's hand and started rubbing the butter on her wrist. He tried again and her small hand came out with little effort. Then they heard footsteps. How long had it been? Fifteen,thirty minutes? Luckily it was just Danny. Garcia was about to stand,but Hotch motioned for her to stay seated. He did the same and said,"We're done doing what you tell us."

Danny walked in front of Hotch and said,"be careful what you say. You could get Penelope hurt."

"Go ahead I don't care what happens to her,"he said hoping she would understand.

Danny got in his face so that he could see within a few inches to the side. Garcia saw this and ran to the door that he had carelessly left wide open. She ran to the front door and by the grace of God,Louis,and Clarence were nowhere to be found. She got outside and headed to the trees. She ran in the direction that she hoped led to the diner.

Hotch sat in the basement smiling to himself. He could hear Danny panicking,"Louis! Clarence! Wake up! The girl got away! Go find her!"

"Where do you think she is?"came the voice of a very tiered and very startled Louis.

"I don't think she'd be stupid enough to run out in the open. Check the wooded area. If you don't find her by tomorrow I'll call a friend of mine to let me borrow his bloodhound."

He came into the basement where Hotch was still smiling. He was the reason Garcia might survive. All she had to do was walk to the diner by tomorrow,and even after that it still took time to convince someone to let you borrow their dog. He remembreed Rossi telling him those things were like family.

"You better wipe that smile off your face! I know you had something to do with this! And just for that,I'm gonna make her dead body the last thing you see."


	5. Chapter 5

Garcia kept running through the trees until she could run no more. She left her shoes behind in a hollow tree and kept moving. She watched for sticks and stones then she heard a truck and started running again. Then the sound stopped. She gasped and turned around. She saw nothing. Slowly she kept walking. Then she heard footsteps.

"Come on sweetheart,"said the voice she recognized as Louis,"we won't hurt you."

Garcia frantically searched for a place to hide. In seconds she found a ditch. She climbed into in and trie to silence her heavy breathing.

"What are you trying to do? Give her a warning?" Clarence called.

"Oh come on. I'm just having a little fun. Besides she can't get to far. The only reason she escaped was because of that other guy,"Louis smirked,"And when we find her we finally get to off them both."

Garcia gasped. Then she covered her mouth,and got down lower in the hole. She heard footsteps coming closer,and squeezed her eyes shut,bracing herself for the inevitable.

"Clarence,"called Louis,"what are you doing?"

"I thought I heard something,"he said solemnly.

"Dang this girl's got you on edge. It's a good thing that guy in the suit didn't escape or you'd be in the fetal position,"he laughed.

They ran off in search of someone who was right under their noses.

Hotch was thinking of a way that he could escape himself when Danny walked in. He stood. Danny was smiling. "My goons will find your sweet friend in a a matter of minutes. To save some time I thought I'd go ahead and take you out to the barn,where I'll put both of you out of your misery."

He put a pair of cuffs on his wrist and unlocked the one connecting him to the wall. The two cuffs were connected to a chain that Danny was using to lead Hotch. Hotch was stronger than Danny and pulled back on the chains. In one swift movement he had his captor on the ground. His grip on the chain had loosened and Hotch ran out the door through the same door Garcia escaped from. He ran into the woods and followed the little circular prints in the ground. Once when he and Haley had just gotten married they took a walk through the nearby forest together,and her heals kept sinking in the ground. Her parents had found them by following the prints.

He kept going until the tracks stopped. He found her shoes in a tree. Had Garcia stopped to take off her shoes only to be recaptured?

"Garcia,"he whispered loud enough to be heard from a few feet away.

A shaking body came out of a nearby ditch,"sir?"

"It's me. It's Hotch,"he said relieved.

At the BAU Morgan was screaming his head off at the security guard. "What do you mean you took a break?!"

"Everything looked fine,"the guard said trying to defend himself,"the only people left were the tech analyst,the boss,and a janitor."

"The janitor is the one who kidnapped them! The fact that you left them alone together proves that you should be no where near this building. The minute we find them,I will make it my life goal to get you fired from here."

He stormed away and hit the nearby wall. Rossi pulled him aside.

"Hey ease up on everyone will you?"

"That guy cares more about his reputation than what happened to Garcia and Hotch,"Morgan vented.

"We will find them,"Rossi said with a determined gleam in his eye,"besides,only a complete idiot would mess with your baby girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch and Garcia walked through the woods recalling what had happened within the time they were away from each other. Each wanted nothing more than to hug each other,but that was impossible considering Hotch's hands were bound together.

"And when they left I was to scared to get out of the ditch,"Garcia concluded.

"I'm happy you were,"Hotch said,"I would've never been able to find you if you had kept going."

Garcia sighed and looked up at the trees. Despite everything that had happened she was still able to absorb the beauty in it all.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Stephen Alexander was watching the news about the two FBI agents being kidnapped,when his phone rang.

"Stephen,"said his good friend,Danny,"I need to borrow your dogs."

"What do you need 'em for?" Stephen question.

"I thought I'd do some hunting today."

"Oh yeah? What are you hunting?"

"I thought I'd trie to get some rabbits."

"They're out of season,and besides I really don't want my dogs out today. I'm watching the news right now and there's supposed to be a kidnapper in the area."

"Yeah he got those two agents. Good riddance if you ask me."

"How can you say something like that? Those people are probably scared to death!"

"Well I was scared to death when my parents were shot down in front of me! I was scared to death when my foster mom would invite her boyfriends in to test me out. Nobody came to save me,but two agents go missing,and we can't even let the dogs out!"

Danny hung up. Stephen put two and two together,and called the police.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I think I know who kidnapped those FBI agents."

"Can I get your name?"

"Yeah It's Stephen-"he was interrupted by the scream of his daughter,Sarah.

He ran out side to see his little girl being held by to large men. One of them was holding a gun to her head.

"Hang up the phone,"he said.

He hung up on the dispatcher.

"Release your dogs."

He unhooked the chains that connected them to the wall. Then the man aimed his gun at him,and pulled the trigger.

His little girl screaming,"Daddy!"was the last thing he heard.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny was waiting for Louis and Clarence to get there with the dogs. Eventually the truck pulled up with two bloodhounds in the back. Clarence was in the front,driving,and Louis was in the back holding on to something. The doors opened and Louis pulled out a little girl. She struggled against his grip, and he laughed at her efforts.

Danny stormed up to them,"Who is this?!"

"She's the daughter of the guy we stole the dogs from. I thought we could use some leverage,"smile Louis.

He looked into the tear streaked face of the little girl and said,"what's your name,and how old are you?"

"My name is Sarah,and I'm ten years old,"she cried.

"Well I was nine when I lost my parents,so you should just get used to having no one to take care of you. I'm a little rusty,but I think you would go for a lot on the market,"he smiled.

Clarence took the dogs out of the back,and took them to the truck that was used to deliver Hotch,and Garcia. One was sniffing the front and the other was smelling the back. When they both perked up there ears and started sniffing the ground,the four humans followed. Three went voluntarily. One cried every step.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hotch and Garcia could see the diner from a distance. They quickened their pace as much as possible. Then a voice came from behind,"I wouldn't keep going if I was you."

They turned around to see their captors holding a small girl.

"Come with us if you want this girl to live,"Louis growled. He was holding a gun to her head.

"Okay we'll come,"Hotch surrendered. Danny grabbed the chain that was dangling from his cuff,and Clarence grabbed Garcia by the wrist. They were so close,only to be recaptured.

ooooooooooooooo

The rest of the team had just gotten to the crime scene where a man had been shot down,and his little girl was missing.

"The dispatcher said he knew who the kidnapper was,"Morgan reminded.

"Where are the dogs?"Rossi questioned,looking at the two food bowls.

"The gunman told him to release the dogs,"Morgan replied.

"Then why take the girl?"

"Rossi you hear your daughter scream,you run outside and someone is holding a gun to her head. I have complete control over you now."

"But why did they need the dogs?"

"Because Hotch and Garcia escaped,and he used the dogs to find them and the girl to get their obedience."


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch and Garcia were back in the basement with the little girl. She was left unchained,Garcia had the cuffs on her,and Hotch was left in the double cuff that forced him to face the wall. The girl was still sobbing. Garcia tried to calm her down,but she didn't have much experience in it.

"It's okay,you'll see your parents again soon,"she cooed.

"No I won't,"the child cried,"my daddy's dead!"

"What about your mom?"

"She left us years ago! I have no one who cares about me!"

"That's not true,"Garcia continued,"I care about you."

"Really?"the girl seemed to calm down a little,"but you don't even know my name."

"Well then what is it?"

"It's Sarah,"she said.

"Well Sarah I know some people who are looking for us right now. They will not stop until they've found us. They are the best at what they do."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Rossi,and Ried had gone into the woods to look for Hotch and Garcia,and Morgan and Prentiss were looking for houses big enough to hide three people. Rossi was leading Ried through the woods until he found Garcia's shoes.

"Do you think he caught her her here?"he asked Ried.

"I don't think so. If she had been caught he wouldn't had taken the time to make her take her shoes off. They've gotten a little further."

Morgan and Emily pulled up to a house that had a black pickup truck in the front. They knocked on the door. The man who opened it was large,and muscular.

"Sir we're with the FBI,have you heard about the two agents that went missing?"

"Yes I've heard. It's terrible. I hope you find that little girl to."

"How did you know about the girl?"

"I saw it on the news,"the man panicked.

"We haven't released that news yet,"Morgan said suspiciously. He ran further into the house until he came to a door that had a lock on it.

"This is Derek Morgan. Is anyone down there?"


	9. Chapter 9

Morgan's loud voice scared Sarah into Garcia's arms. She was shivering.

"It's okay," she whispered,"that's one of the people I told you about. He's here to save us."

"We're in here!"Hotch yelled.

oooooooooooooo

Morgan looked to the man in front of him,"Where's the key?"

"I don't know,"he said defiantly.

"That's bull. Prentiss cuff him."

Prentiss bound both his wrists behind his back,and sat him down in a nearby chair. Morgan got in his face,"Either way you're going to jail,but if you tell me where the key is,I will talk to the prosecutor in your case,and maybe we can make a deal."

"You've got nothing on me,"he hissed.

Mogan got his drivers license and went to the locked door,"I've got a Louis Boone out here. What's he done to you?

"He killed my dad!"a little girl screamed.

"Thank you sweetheart. I promise you he's going to jail for a long time."

He went to Louis again,"well now I have you for kidnapping,and murder. If I were you I would cooperate."

Louis looked nervous,and finally said,"It's under the couch cushion in the middle."

Morgan went to the couch and ripped off the middle cushion. He found a ring with a bunch of different keys on it.

"Which one opens the door?"

"You'll have to figure that one out on your own,"Louis smiled.

Morgan tried three keys before the door would open for him. He ran down the steps to where he saw Garcia holding a little girl,and Hotch chained to the wall. He unchained Garcia and then Hotch.

Morgan put a protective arm around Garcia,who was holding Sarah's hand Hotch followed,but something felt off about this. Why was Louis alone? Where were Danny,and Clarence at?

They went through the kitchen to where Louis was. Sarah buried her face in Garcia's side.

"It's okay sweetheart. He can't hurt you anymore,"calmed Garcia.

Prentiss had radioed so there was an ambulance when they got outside. They put Sarah on a gurney so they could check her at the hospital. She was whimpering.

Garcia told Hotch,"I'm going to ride with Sarah to the hospital. Is that a problem?"

"No not at all. I was just about to suggest that myself."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reid and Rossi were still in the woods when Rossi got the call from Morgan. He was about to tell Reid when he saw Daniel Boone holding a gun to the back of Rieds head. Daniel took the gun out of Reid's holster. Rossi reached for his own gun.

"I wouldn't do that agent Rossi. It'd be a shame if I had to shoot agent Reid,"he threatened.


	10. Chapter 10

Both Rossi and Reid were forced to leave their guns behind. Rossi was in front,Reid in the middle,and Danny in the back with a gun to Reid's head. He told Rossi which way to go and Reid would follow. Eventually they made it to a diner. Rossi opened the door,and Reid was shoved into the building. A waitress walked in from the kitchen and said,"Do y'all wanna see a menu,or do you just want a cup of coffee?"

She saw the gun and froze. Danny pointed it at her and said,"Get back in the kitchen!"

She slowly walked into the kitchen,her eyes on the gun at all times. Danny pointed the gun at a booth,"let's have a seat."

Rossi and Reid sat on one side,and Danny on the other. Danny still didn't relax the grip on his gun,"Do either of you have a smartphone with you?"

Rossi slowly took his phone out of his pocket,and put it on the table. Danny took it,and started writing on a napkin,"say what I wrote."

He held the phone up and Rossi said,"Danny Boone has us."

Then he pointed the camera at Reid who said,"If you don't come to the place he was holding you,unarmed, and alone we will die."

oooooooooooooooooooo

At the hospital,everyone was hugging Garcia,and Hotch grateful that they had gotten to them before any serious damage had come to their colleagues,and friends. They were wondering where Rossi and Reid were,when Hotch got a text from Rossi. It was a video. Reid and Rossi were in a diner saying that they would die if he didn't go to the cabin.

Everyone else on the team saw the video and were trying to decide what was best. It wasn't Rossi they were worried about so much as Reid. They were all a little protective of him,and the idea of him being trapped with that maniac was unbearable. Hotch spoke up first,"I have to go."

"No sir,"Garcia objected,"If you go you'll die."

"And if I don't Reid,and Rossi die!"he said a little to harshly.

"Hotch,"Morgan interjected,"Ease up. She's right. If you go back there,you might as well sign your own death warrant."

"But if I don't go,then I will spend the rest of my life hating myself,"Hotch sighed.

"At least take an ear piece with you,so we can hear what's happening. If he tries to kill you right there,we'll arrest him."

Hotch considered this. It was a sound plan,but his instincts told him that Danny had more in store for his team.


	11. Chapter 11

Hotch got a bulletproof vest and went back to the cabin where he and Garcia were held. He circled the cabin until he got to the back. There he found a woman with a sack over her head. He put an arm around her and took off the sack. She gasped at the strange man in front of her,but Hotch calmed her down.

"It's okay I'm an FBI agent. I'm going to get you out of here safe,"he said. Then he slowly pulled her behind him and motioned for her to stay put. He slowly took two steps forward before he saw Clarence.

"Where are agents Rossi,and Reid?"

"The boss says he wants to hang on to them,and make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"That wasn't the deal we had," Hotch said angrily.

"Oh really,"Clarence said taking Hotch's ear piece out,"and what part of come alone did you not understand?"he spoke into Hotch's ear piece,"Agent Morgan come get the waitress from here. Agent Hotchner and I are gonna take a little ride."

"What are you talking about?"Hotch said trying to play dumb.

"Oh come on!"Clarence laughed,"you didn't think we wouldn't check the surrounding area did you?"

Hotch sighed. He didn't like his options,but he knew he had to do everything in his power to help the innocent civilian behind him. He took a deep breath and said,"Morgan I have a woman here I need you to get her to safety."

Morgan came out in a few minutes,and lead the terrified woman out of harm's way. Hotch gave him a look that said to do no more. Clarence took out a gun when Morgan was gone and gave him directions until they made it to the same truck that had been used to kidnap him and Garcia. Clarence opened the door and gestured for him to get in. He waited for him to get in and then shut the door. He circled around and got in the drivers seat. He smiled at Hotch and said,"now the fun begins."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Garcia and Sarah were still at the hospital. Not because there was anything seriously wrong with either of them,but because social services couldn't find a home for Sarah,so the best thing for her was to stay at the had come to give Garcia her laptop in case they needed her to look something up. She wanted so badly for this all to be over. She hated that Hotch,Rossi,and Reid were in danger. They had all been through enough to last a lifetime. None of them deserved this. Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream coming from Sarah's room. She ran in to find her sitting up straight in bed.

"Sarah your okay. You're just dreaming. It's not real,"she said.

"It is real,"Sarah sobbed,"It's my fault that my dad's dead. If I hadn't screamed he'd still be alive.

"Oh honey,"Garcia pulled the child into her arms,"don't think for another second that any of this is your fault."

Sarah looked up at her,"Are the dogs okay?"

Garcia remembered seeing two dogs in the woods when she and Hotch were found,but she had no idea what happened to them.

"sweetie I don't know,"she admitted,"but I promise you I'll find out."

Garcia looked up and saw Morgan standing in the doorway with a frustrated look on his face.

oooooooo

Hotch was driven to the diner where he had told Garcia to run to. He walked in to see Rossi and Reid sitting in one side of a booth and Danny on the other.

"Agent Hotchner how nice of you to join us,"Danny said.

"If you're going to shoot me shoot me. There's no need for anyone else to get hurt."

"First I want you to do something for me,"he took Rossi's phone off the table and handed it to Hotch,"call your son and tell him the truth."

"What?"

"Tell him how you always cared more about your job more than you ever did about him."

"No,"Hotch said,"that's not true."

Danny pulled out his gun,and aimed it at Reid.

"I'll give you a choice,you can tell your son the truth,or you can call Spencer's mother and tell her why her son has a bullet in his head."


	12. Chapter 12

Hotch was about to dial his home number when Reid spoke up,"Hotch don't!"

Danny pressed the barrel of the gun to Reid's face,"What do you think you're doing?"

"If you do this you'll be taking away the father of an innocent little boy,and you'll ruin their relationship."

"Shut up!"

"I know you're angry,and I know you want to make someone feel your pain,but taking your anger out on his son will only make the cycle continue. Just like it did with your father,and his father before that. If you do this you will psychology maim an eight year old boy."

Danny sighed and lowered his gun. Then he had a look on his face like he was trying to figure out how he could harm someone without affecting Jack. Hotch thanked Reid with a small,but noticeable nodd.

Danny looked up,walked to Hotch and took the phone out of his hand. He dialed a number and waited for an answer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Morgan had just told Garcia of the past events when her phone rang. When she put it to her ear the voice on the other end was sickening.

"Hello Penelope."

"Danny,"she said in recognition,"How did you get my number?"

"Oh, I have my ways. You know I was wrong about you. Your not the weakest member of your team. Turns out it's Arron Hotchner. All I had to do was threaten to take away his walking encyclopedia and he was ready to tell his son he never really loved him."

Garcia stiffled a gasp and felt a pulse of anger. No doubt that he was talking about Reid. The fact that he thought Hotch was weak for doing everything possible to preserve his life . That was the last straw.

"You idiot! Ignoring the value of life is weak. Acknowledging it is the strongest thing you can do. And for that reason Hotch is stronger than you,Reid is stronger than you,I'm stronger than you,Sarah's stronger than you!"

Garcia heard a chuckle over the phone,"well if Sarah's so much stronger than me then maybe she's not as upset as I thought she'd be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you check her room to get an idea."

Garcia ran to Sarah's room, followed by Morgan to find an empty hospital bed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah cried her eyes out in the passenger seat of the pickup truck that she had first been abducted in. Clarence had taken her from her hospital bed,and muffled her cries for help by forcing her face into his shoulder. Garcia,and Morgan were to busy with their phone call to notice. They were in the waiting room when it happened. Clarence had taken her through a fire escape on the other side of the hallway ,and somehow avoided security.

Sarah whimpered when she tried to look at her captor. The soft noise of her sobs was the only sound that saved the truck from complete silence. She tried to stare out the window. Hoping an off duty police officer or nurse might recognize her,but Clarence figured out her plan the second she looked out the window.

"Look forward. Don't let anyone see your face,"he said harshly.

Sarah wordlessly obeyed. She looked at the clock on the radio so she could know how long it would take her to get where she was going. About thirty minutes later Clarence pulled into a diner,and in seconds he pushed her through the door.

She looked up to see Danny,Hotch,Reid,and,Rossi.

The man who forced her through the woods grabbed her arm and led her to sit in the corner where he had moved the rest of the hostages to. She felt out of place in this room full of men,but Rossi put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her,Reid tried to smile to give the impression that he knew everything would be fine,and every few minutes Hotch would tell her that everything was going to be okay. The three men worked hard to create the fantasy for this child that everything was alright,but they all knew that odds were it would always be a fantasy.


	13. Chapter 13

Morgan,Prentiss,Garcia,and JJ gathered at the hospital to figure out how Danny was able to kidnap Sarah.

Morgan was in her room talking to himself.

"Okay, so I'm the unsub. I walk in and quickly pick her up. She's just a child,so it doesn't take much to overpower her. I push her face into my shoulder,so her cries for help are muffled. But how do I avoid being seen?"He walked out the door and in the opposite direction of the waiting room. At the end of the hallway he found a flight of stairs. He ran down until he reached the bottom floor. He went out the door and saw that he was outside in the back of the hospital. No one would've seen Sarah being abducted back here. He tried to go back in through the door but he found that it was locked on the outside. Morgan sighed. Even if Sarah had managed to escape she wouldn't have made it far.

JJ and Prentiss were trying to find out if anyone saw anything but they came up empty handed.

Garcia was trying to see if the diner they were being heald at had any security cameras,but unfortunately the owner never thought he'd need them.

It was obvious the phone call had been a diversion. How could she be so stupid?

Ooooooooooooooo

Sarah tried to look as calm as possible,like how the adults were,but every time she tried to keep a straight face another sob would escape her lips. After a few tries she eventually allowed herself to continue to silently cry. Danny walked up to her stared down at her and said,"Do you hate your father?"

The question caught her off guard,"What? No! I love my father! He gave up his life to save me."

"Oh but that's the thing,"he hissed,"If he hadn't hung up the phone,the police would have known I was the kidnapper,and I'd be in jail right now,and none of this would be happening. But your weakling of a father couldn't even continue a phone call."

"My dad wasn't weak! He was the strongest man I know!"

"He wasn't even strong enough to make your mother stay at home with you. A real man would have forced her to stay home!"

Hotch jumped in to the argument to save Sarah from saying anything that would Andre Danny.

"Will you stop this? She's just a child."

"Oh you'd know a lot about letting your wife leave,but maybe if you had forced her to stay you would have been able to save her. But because you were so weak your wife died. Your son was there. Telll me that didn't scar him?"

Hotch stood up and lunged at Danny. How dare he bring up his wife and son! How dare he blame him for what happened! How dare he intimidate little Sarah! He pursued Danny with intent to kill. Until Clarence came out of nowhere and slammed him against the wall. The sound of his body hitting the brick made Sarah yelp. Rossi let her hide her eyes in his chest,as Clarence continued to beat up Hotch. He fealt the warmth of tears through his shirt.

Danny looked down at Hotch should was struggling to get up,and said,"that will teach you to disrespect me."


	14. Chapter 14

Hotch returned to the corner,but not before Clarence tied his hands behind his back with duct tape. Sarah still had her eyes buried in Rossi's chest. Danny approached her again,and said,"Look at me."

She kept her eyes hidden until Danny raised his voice,"I said look at me!"

Slowly she lifted her head,and faced him. Danny grabbed her hair and forced her to face Hotch,"This man is hurt,because of you."

Sarah looked like she disagreed with him,but she was to scared to say so. He smiled and said,"Admit that you got him hurt."

"I got him hurt,"she said,her voice shaking.

"Very good,"he said,"now apologize."

She became confused,"for what?"

"For getting him hurt."

"I-I'm sorry for getting you h-hurt."

Hotch's eyes softened the same way they did when he watched a parent begging a kidnapper to give them their baby back,"Sarah none of this is your fault."

The next thing Hotch felt was a fist hitting him so hard blood flowed into his mouth.

"Don't try to lie to her. If you can't let me teach her without interrupting then I'm afraid I'm going to have to make this a private lesson. He picked up little Sarah,and carried her into the kitchen. He set her down underneath the sink. He looked down at her and said,"Admit that your worthless."

"I'm worthless."

"Admit that you got that man hurt."

"I got him hurt."

"Admit that you got your father killed."

"I got my father killed."

Danny's psychological abuse was interrupted when Clarence walked into the kitchen holding Rossi's phone.

"I think it's that agent from before,"he said.

Danny saw agent Morgan's face flashing on the screen.

"Why did you leave the others alone?"

"Don't worry. I took care of them."

Danny took the phone out of his hand and answered the call.

"What?!"

"You know you really need to learn more about your target before you abduct them,because you have three of the strongest men I know in there,and I'm sure taking that little girl has to make them pissed."

"What's your point?"

"My point is when you mess with this team,you'd better be prepared for when we come hard and heavy."

"I still don't understand."

"Look out the window. It'll sink in."

Danny walked past the other hostages who had all been tied up,to see multiple police cars,an armed SWAT unit,and the remaining agents in the center prepared to take him down.


	15. Chapter 15

Danny paused for a moment then went into the kitchen followed by Clarence. Two shots were fired. The team ran in. Prentiss and JJ untied Hotch,Reid and Rossi. Morgan ran into the kitchen afraid of what he might find. He saw the bodies of Danny, and Clarence on the floor. Sarah was under the sink curled up in a ball shaking uncontrollably. Morgan gently tapped her on the shoulder,"Sarah,it's okay. My name is Derick I'm going to take you back to the hospital."

She looked up and slowly crawled out from under the sink. Morgan picked her up and carried her out of the diner. He laid her down on a nearby gurney and saw Garcia holding the hand of that little girl.

oooooooo

Garcia was trying to comfort Sarah with little success,"sweetheart they can't hurt you. You're safe now."

"That's what you said before, but clearly I wasn't safe,"she said bitterly.

"I know,but they're gone now. Even if they could hurt you my friend is going to be right outside your door until you leave the hospital which I've been told will be very soon."

Suddenly she was overcome with an idea that she had to try.

Slowly she excused herself from the room. She stopped to talk with Morgan who was outside the door like she had promised Sarah.

"I think I should adopt Sarah,"she said suddenly.

"What? Penelope I know you want to help her but-"

"Morgan,when I lost my family I got through it with the help of people closest to me. I can't let that little girl be thrown into this world without knowing that someone will always be there for her."

" I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?"

She smiled and said,' no I don't think you will."

ooooooooooooooo

Garcia signed her name one last time on the adoption papers and thanked the social worker. JJ had been sent to Sarah's house to gather up her things and bring them back to the hospital. Garcia had just promised to give Sarah the best life possible and she intended to see that through.

**I am going to write a sequel to this story called recovery. I'm not putting this in the same story because I know how some people feel about adoption stories. It has been a pleasure writing for you all. Thank you for reading my story and for all of your kind reviews. **

** THE END**


End file.
